


The Letter

by Verybanelike



Series: captured part -one [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verybanelike/pseuds/Verybanelike
Summary: when he left he never indented for his lover to join him never the less for the letters to appear once he was gone. Now all he and his lover can do is watch the letters take affect.strongly suggest reading Lasting Memory before reading. :)





	1. Shadowhunter

When Magnus woke up he knew that Simon and Raphael were gone he just did not believe it. Alexander was sitting up next to him looking beautiful as always bathed in sunshine that repealed of his sugar like skin. He knew he would have this wonderful man forever but how he has gone ton him forever is what he will not think about. He will not think about his little cube and there adventure in Peru, he will not think of Simon Lewis and how he eventually had to google names that start with "s" , and he most definitely will not believe nor think there gone despite the Letter hovering above him.

"Good Moring beautiful. Mags what are these?" said Alec pointing towards the glowing letters.

" Nothing love but if you see anymore give them to me immediately" said Magnus taking the letters and slamming them into the nightstand and locking.

"Magnus are you okay ? said Alec knowing that Magnus had a tendency to slam things when he was upset.

"Just great Alexander I'm just excited for the day we should take max and Rafael to the park" said Magnus with a kiss to Alexander's perfect lips.

With that Alec just left the subject alone and decide when Magnus is ready to talk he'll be there always.

"Oh no Rapha. Magnus is shutting them out. He'll need Alec to be there with while he's processing!" said Simon to Raphael who as already plotting on how to help him.

"The list Mi amor once Magnus reads it he won't shut the shadowhunter out.

" You do know that he can't hear you call him shadowhunter anymore." said Simon in a joke.

"You do know everyone here still hates puns rights?" said Raphael to one up Simon.

" Well Ragnor loves them." said Simon defending the honor of his pun T-shirts.

"Only to annoy me." groaned Rafael.

Alec could have swore he heard a very familiar groan but chalked it up to one of the kids stirring awake. When Magnus came out of the bathroom he held a piece of paper and slammed it into the waste basket of their room. Like every morning Alec and Magnus go to the kitchen to make breakfast but Alec drags along a little so he save the paper from trash before Magnus notices. Magnus reaches the kitchen first but Alec is right on his heels so he is unable to hide the letter addressed to them all.

"Mags what's behind your back?" said Alec determined to find out what's happening now that Magnus is hiding things from him.

"Aaa..Alexander it's.." said Magnus with tears in his eyes.

"Magnus I found this in the trash" said Alec with confusion as to why Magnus was crying.

They both turn their heads in the direction of rapid little pitter-patters enter the room.

"Papa" yelled Rafael with excitement as Alec picked him.

"Daddy" screamed max.

"look we's have wetters !!!!!" waved max pulling on Magnus pants legs.

" what's wrong papa?" said Rafael hurt at the tears on his fathers face .

Seeing the letters in their hands finally broke Magnus. It was not fair the Max and Rafael had so many of their character traits. It was not fair that Rafael could tell how he was feeling from across the room just like Raphael did, It's not fair that Max looks at him with that same smile Simon had, and most of all it wasn't fair that they were not here. Before anyone could blink Magnus was gone.

"daddy were did Papa go?" said Rafael concerned for his father.

"I don't but why don't you and Max go watch cartoon and eat cereal this morning. You can eat the one with the fancy tiger one the front that you like" said Alec trying to distract the kids from the fact Magnus vanished.

With the kids distracted Alec sat back and started to think of what could have cause Magnus to just vanish. He never saw Magnus so upset before the only time he notice that Magnus was upset was when he would slam things or his magic would change colors. Then heard a little voice in the background saying " look down shadowhunter" so he did. He notice the piece of paper from the trash he unraveled to read the top saying Raphael's list. Then he realized why Magnus was so upset; Raphael and Simon were gone. He was plastered in shock he didn't know what to think?, what to do? how to feel? and most of is Magnus okay? will he every be?. He went to wipe his face even though he knew nothing was there he felt the wetness he knew he was crying so he ran to the bedroom before the kids could see. When he entered the room he found the draw to Magnus nightstand open he knew it was wrong to peek but he had to know what was wrong with his husband. There he found two letters similar to both Max's and Rafael's; at this moment he was glad they both couldn't read yet. He thought it would be more intrusive to read Magnus letters but then he notice that one was for him and his last thought before reading the letter was why didn't Magnus want him to read this.

_Dear ~~shadowhunter~~ ~~Alec~~ ~~~~Dad,_

_Well Alec if your reading this congratulations your immortal . As you can see from the dear I clearly don't know how to address you . You are so many things Alec a husband ,a father, and a shadowhunter. I'm sorry that I was asshole towards you when I was alive it was just because for so long all I had was Magnus and he had me but you and your stupid shadowhunters took that away. I forgive you for that because you and your shadowhunters gave me the second greatest thing for the world to create and that Simon Lewis. I want to apologize  for the grief I'm causing your family I never intend to have people mourn me I wanted to go peacefully without thought that's why writing you Alec. If your reading this letter you've been immortal for three months now or three years it all depends on when Magnus gives you the letter. Anyway in order for you to become immortal I had give my life, please don't be mad at Magnus I told him not tell in this list of instruction I've left behind._

_Shadowhunter where ever I end up I'm personally holding you responsible for the love of my of Simon Lewis. You tell him thank you every time you get to see magus laugh, every time you play vampire tag with Rafael ( and don't you dare let him win) and when you get to be there for max 138th birthday. Keep him safe shadowhunter and I know by the time you read this he would  have probably tried to kill you by now._

_If  Magnus is upset with me you'll find him on a bus stop eight stops from the dumort it's were he first meet me._

_Love Raphael Santiago -Bane_

_Ps. even though your my Dad now you'll always be my shadownhunter. :)_

_Simon taught me how to make these it's called in emoji._

 Raphael's letter has him in tears he feels horrible that he doesn't realize that he is gone but two things he does know is that this list and the letter means something that he has to show magnus and he has to find Simon.

He hears the voice again saying " go get him shadowhunter. I love you" so he says " me too son, me too".

 


	2. Mr.Lightwood-Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To his most cherished business partner he left the two parts of his heart.

Alec rushed over to the institute to ask his favorite sister to watch the kids. Isabelle had been texting him none stop since Magnus disappearing act. When he got to the institute he already noticed Isabelle was all ready waiting for them. This was wired  because usually she would have been off trying to cook around this time but ever since the run in with Raphael's sister she hasn't even looked at the kitchen. He wondered if she knew about Raphael but then that couldn't have been possible because she would have been in his arms crying already. Despite having a strong, warm, and welcoming personality Izzy  didn't usual let people and never fought for them to stay but she tried with Raphael. He thought he should thank her for opening her heart to his son but he just didn't have the time today.

" Big bro it's so nice to see you, why didn't you tell me Magnus was having a party?" said Izzy with excitement and shock because everyone in the shadow world knew she loved to plan a good party.

" Izzy I don't know what you are talking about but can you please watch the kids? and have you seen or heard from Simon?" said Alec with a rushed tone of voice.

" Sure Alec I'll watch the kids but didn't you get this invitation this morning" said Izzy with a little confusion as why Alec didn't know about the party.

" Yayyyy...Daddy the wetter's we get's is for a party" said Max excited because just like his Papa he is the star of any party.

" Maybe Max but me and Aunt Izzy need to talk so go play with Rafe okay" said Alec.

"Okay daddy but can I have my morning hug now" said Max happily.

"Sure always max" said Alec with a hint of disappoint in his voice he couldn't believe with everything going on he forgot his daily hugs with max this how he taught max the times of the day; with that hug max ran of to play in the institute.

"okay Izzy I really have to go, I love you , and make sure Max doesn't get into my candy draw" said Alec running out the institute then quickly turning around because they forgot about Simon.

"I haven't heard from him or Raphael since Paris every time I call his phone goes straight to voice mail saying hello you've reach a vampire leave a drop of blood at the beep" said Izzy remembering she never told Alec about Simon.

"Thanks Izzy your the best "said Alec and with that he was off to find his husband and his son.

Izzy glared at the letter in her hand from Alec's reaction she could definitely tell it wasn't a party invitation. When she looked more closely she noticed the letter was from Raphael and wonder why he would send her a letter when she just saw him a couple months ago. She felt bad for lying to Alec but she couldn't tell anyone about Paris just not yet. She didn't know what was happening with their situation yet so she decide to just keep it a secret . Raphael had text her out the blue and asked if she was up for a trip to Paris. She couldn't help but be happy and confused when she got the text because last she heard he was with Simon. When she was ready to fight for love she found it was too late to fight for Raphael so she had moved on to Simon but found that he was in love with Raphael also so she let them have their happiness. When the portal opened she saw Simon and Raphael with lust filled eyes and that's all she needed to know to join them. If there was ever a time she did felt the beauty that was her she felted if that night. She couldn't help but bite her lip when someone was calling her name on repeat .

" Aunt Izzy" whined Max.

" Oh I'm sorry Max I was distracted, how can I help you?" said Isabelle.

" can you make cookies and read my wetter's?" said Max with his golden smile if he wasn't a warlock you would have swore he was Simon son they both had that smile which was fun and dangerous at the same time.

"Okay Maxie" said Isabelle with glee because Max was the only would ask for her cookies.

 

_Dear Mr. Lightwood-Bane or Mi pequeno no me olvidas_

_Hey Maxie I tried to write this letter like a business letter because I know how much you love to play business man. Would like to play business man forever Maxie? I know I will really miss the last time we played and you turned me blue. I really enjoyed being called the big blue vampire it was always like their was a piece of you with me. Max I'm really sorry but I won't be able to play business man anymore . See I'm going away for a really long time and I'm very, very ,very, and again very sorry for leaving you but can you do me a few favors Maxie ? please? First when you read your letter look in the bottom of your treasure chest in a secret  depart you will find all the gold I ever owned inside of it along with two letters; everything in that treasure chest belong to you even the letters. I ask you to please give Simon his first letter when you read your's then give him the second letter when your ready to play business man again. Secondly always hug your family so that they can feel all that love you have in your heart. Finally I need you to watch over your Aunt Izzy or  mi flor de luna as I call her. I'm sure when she hears the news she'll be sad and try to close up the best part of her; her heart. Don't let her close up heart she thinks love is a burden but you reminder her of Paris every_ time _you see a frown on her face. She also likes it when you eat her food maxie so just be careful I heard she almost burned down a kitchen once making toast. The last thing I want you to tell her is thank you for not only letting me but letting Simon in her heart._

_I will always love you Max no matter what time, place, or wonderland._

_with love, Raphael Santiago - Bane_

_Ps. If your trying to get into our father's gabinete de dulces secreto la clave esta debajo de la alfombra._

As she finshed reading the letter she felt a cold presents near her so she brought her hand to her face realizing that she was crying.  When she read the letter again to make sure she read everything correctly she felt other presents not as cold as the first one but still not warm.

"Dois mio it's still good to stand next to you moon flower" said Raphael with content that he did the right thing in having Max look after her.

"Aunt Izzy are you okay's you crying to you want me kiss it better that's what makes me feel better" said Max with worry in voice.

" Thanks max I really did need that kiss I feel all better" said Isabelle feeling relief because she didn't think she could handle seeing max sad today on top of that fact that Raphael is gone.

" your welcome. What's in the wetters you read" said Max with excitement he hope it was invite to tea because he loved the tea party's Alice and her friends had.

She froze for the first time in her life she didn't have a plan of what to do or how to do it then it came to her suddenly.

" It's a invitation for a tea party with the best aunt in the world would you like that Maxie? " said Isabelle with all the glee she could muster but as she was telling max the lie she notices her own letter in hand felt Dred.

" YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said max as he was so excited he accidently shot his magic off causing the cookies to drop to the floor.

" It's okay Max will make more and this time at the tea party I'll be Alice so you can be the Mad Hatter" said Isabelle as they began to pick up the cookies from the floor.

" That's okay Aunt Izzy I don't like the Mad Hatter anymore I like the kitty cat now" said Max with a joyful smile.

" you know what max I have the purr-fect pair of ears for that " said Isabelle as they ran off to Isabelle's room.

 

" You and Rosa were right she is the perfect catch" said Raphael staring at Isabelle fondly as she ran away with max. This caused Simon to think of his favorite memory with Izzy.

                                                    " you know I'm getting really tried of saving you " said Izzy with confidence and flirt in her voice.

                                                                                             " I'm not" said  Simon with the nervous and happy feeling he got every time he was around her.

" I love her Raphael" said Simon knowing Raphael felt the same way.

" I love her too Mi Amor " said Raphael.

With one last kiss to each other not for each but for the love they both shared for one Isabelle Lightwood they were off to see the person they gave everything too who desevered it.

                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally plan on writing letters for the Lightwood - Bane's but would you all like to read the letters he wrote for everyone included the lightwoods he cared about , his best friends , and the letters he wrote Simon ? comment below to let me know what you guys think about it .


	3. The Father Of My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His father is everything to him. He would have never had the strength to let go and be happy if it wasn't for him. Magnus Bane will all was be his father not just his downworlder father. He will be happy again.

     He was here just like Raphael said he would be. Magnus looked so small but so Magnus at the same time; He is the only man I knew would cry into a chartreuse handkerchief. Alec began to make his way onto the bus stop. He walked slowly and concealed as to not frighten Magnus and scare him away. He knew Magnus never liked to be vulnerable around him or the kids he always believed he had to be strong and hold his head high. The only thing Alec wanted to do was hold his husband into his arms and just let them fall.

    As he got closer he heard Magnus's words "I shouldn't have let you go"," I should have told Simon", and "you always knew I need you". He approached slowly and gently whispered "Mags I love you; you don't have to pretend with me" and with those words Magnus crawled into his husband's lap and hide himself within the comfort of his Alexander. They sat there on the bus stops in complete silence just breathing , grieving, and opening within each other. Alec ran his hand over Magnus's back just like he saw Magnus do with Raphael when he was down then suddenly as if the cold presents he felt that they or it was needed he remember the letters.

"Magnus I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I found the list and I hope your not mad but also found the letters" said Alec.

                                                " Alexander you shouldn't have done that" said Magnus who was still in tears but became upset at the thought that Alec read his letter the last words meant for him from his son.

"It's okay Magnus I didn't open your letter but I was just so worried after you just disappeared that I went though the trash and found the list" said Alec with a pledging look within his eyes he hands over the list to Magnus.

                                             " I've failed him Alexander I couldn't even keep you from knowing . He hates me Alexander I know he does" Said Magnus in a tone that he remembered from his past. Failure.

"Magnus listen to me there is know way my son could ever hate you he loved you so much he sacrificed everything his life, his home, and Simon just so you could be happy" Said Alec feeling a little stunted that Magnus would thinking that of one of their son's.

                                         " Your right alexander I know that now it's just so hard to see the kids and not think of them especially Rafael when he ran into your arms I felt like Raphael was hugging me kind of like how you are right now" said Magnus now dabbing his tear sainted cheeks.

As if a arrow was just shot in the room he remembered Simon. He though that his poor boy was hurting the most considering his husband is now dead because of him. He knew he had to thank him and take care of him. He plan all out in his head he would get Magnus to magic up a room for Simon and he would be there every night and day as long as he would be need. He would make sure to thank Simon in his speech at Max's 138th birthday party he couldn't wait for that day. Then he remember he was on this old bus stop with Magnus.

"Magnus quick we have to go we have to find Simon we have to tell him or does he already know. I don't know Magnus we have to find him" said Alec frantically then he felt the light coldness rap around so tight it was if the cold was holding on for dear life.

  Magnus took Alec's face in his hands he has only seen this expression on his face once and that was when he lost the kids in the mall. Magnus swore he would never have Alec in this state once again pained and panicked but how do you tell your husband his that both of his son's are dead while your still mourning the first one. Magnus would tell Alec tomorrow because he knew that their hearts would not be able to deal with both son's on this night . So he just settled in the crook of Alexander's neck just waited for tomorrow.

" I didn't see it before but now I do I would make the same choice every time if it means they can be together" said Simon crying on Alec's shoulder.

                                           " I know Mi Amor . I know . Maybe Magnus will open his letter soon and find a way to bring us. I did seal his letter with one of Ragnor's seals" Said Rapheal crying onto Alec's other shoulder.

"You know You and Magnus have become quite the kleptomaniac's since I've been in the After life" Said Ragnor trying to easy humor into this depressing moment.

"Oh don't mind him he is just upset he didn't get his letter and Magnus keeps leaving cabbages at his grave" Said Simon while sharing in a somber chuckling when all of Sutton they hear.

"Alexander how did your shoulders get all wet" Said Magnus with a very confused face while Alec stared at him with bewilderment .

"What are you talking about Magnus my shirt is complete dry " said Alec but then he felt it. Magnus and Alec both sit Parallel to each other in a state which was well past shocked it felt like all of the coldness suddenly stilled and rested next to them 

 


	4. Games for a Big brother to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and support but one comment really made me smile so this chapter is dedicated to yuki_chicken. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may try to update soon again.

_**How to play** _ **Business** _**man** _

 

  1. Find the cutest most adorable Bluest Blueberry you can find.( name Max Lightwoodbane )
  2. Find the cutest most grumpy cat you can find.( name Raphael Santiago-Bane)
  3. To play you need one of papa ties and one daddies bowties. One Chairman Meow. One of Simon's shirts. Two of Rafael's crayons but big browther Raphael says we have to ask first so smile and give him a cookie for crayons.
  4. Raphael says business means trading something for sum else but you also got's two share.
  5. When playing you can also trade a infinity amount of hugs and kisses.
  6. Whatever Max says goes and if you disagree you get turned into bunny for the rest of game.
  7. This game can also be played with vampire tag making it truly mad.



   "see dude I told you it was in the rules so hold still" said teenage Max chasing a teenage Rafael though their home.

                                                                                    " No way that can't be all the rules" said Rafael struggling for a place to hide.

"yup read them and weep; now come on out cotton tail so I can win" said Max with much pride in his soon to be victory.

                                                                                   "Sorry blue clues but you'll have to catch me first" said Rafael remembering the first rule of vampire tag it only counts if they tag you in bunny form.

As the kids run around their home throwing spells and doing high flying tricks they remember the greatest rule of them off rule number 8.

 

 

 

7\. The winner has to receive all of hugs and kisses from the loser and the loser has to give papa, daddy, Simon, and Raphael all the hugs and kisses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may try to update soon again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments and kudos. I'm happy to hear everyone's thoughts.


End file.
